Stolen photos
by JK Willett
Summary: Someone breaks into Zoey's dorm room and steals photos that she and Charlie had had taken. This takes place while Zoey and Charlie are still together on the show, not sure exactly when in the episode timeline. Hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first attempt at west wing fanfiction, hopefully you will like it.

"Zoey when you say photo's were taken, what type of photos were they? Were they family photo's?" Jed Bartlet asked his younger daughter as she sat across from him on the lounge in the oval office. Zoey looked nervously from her father to her mother, she wasn't sure how to describe the photos to them.

"They were of Charlie and me, together and one of just Charlie" Zoey said softly.

"What makes you think they'll cause a scandal, everyone knows that the two of you are dating sweetheart" Abbey Bartlet said softly, shifting over to sit beside her daughter and wrapping an arm around her. Before Zoey could explain further there was a knock on the door and Charlie stuck his head inside.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" Charlie asked, looking at his boss. Noticing Zoey he gave her a smile, when he saw the nervousness in her eyes his smile faded.

"Charlie come in and have a seat" the president said waving the younger man over.

Charlie did and sat directly beside Zoey, instantly leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"My dorm room got broken into," Zoey said softly. Charlie's eyes got wide when she said this, instantly Charlie looked over her to see if she was injured in any way.

"Charlie I'm fine, I wasn't there when it happened. I came back to my dorm after class and the door was opened, Gina wouldn't let me in until she cleared it" Zoey said reaching over to cup his face gently.

"What aren't you saying Zoey?" Charlie asked softly, seeing in her eyes that there was something else.

"They found the photos of us" Charlie's eyes went wide again, quickly looking between Zoey and her parents.

"The photo's that Jordana took for us?" Charlie asked. Zoey nodded and Charlie muttered a curse.

"What sort of photo's were they?" the president asked unsure of whether he wanted to know what type of photo's they were.

"They were uh they were of us and um well we uh-" Charlie started.

"What Charlie is trying to say is that we weren't exactly wearing clothes, but the photo's didn't show anything, I was completely covered and the photos were classy," Zoey said quickly.

"You posed naked! Zoey!" The president yelled standing up.

"Sir they weren't that type of photos! They were decent photos they weren't tacky or even x-rated. Zoey had her back to the camera in every shot but one and even in that one I had her properly covered" Charlie explained standing up in front of Zoey.

Abbey stood up and put a hand on her husband's arm silently telling him to calm down. Zoey stood up and placed her hands on Charlie's chest pushing him backwards so that he fell back on to the lounge.

"Jed, you are not helping anyone by yelling like that" Abbey told him sternly.

"Abbey our 20 year old daughter posed naked with her boyfriend and now those photos have been stolen! Lord knows where they might end up!" Jed exclaimed.

Zoey sat down beside Charlie; the realization of what may happen was starting to set in with her. She was scared about where those photos could end up. To her those photos showed a private side of her life with Charlie. This side of her life was one she wanted to keep out of the media spotlight.

Charlie saw the tears starting to form in his girlfriend's eyes and quickly reached for her, bringing her to sit in his lap. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Charlie wrapped his arms tightly around her and began to rub her back in a comforting way.

"Shh baby it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this okay. As long as we stick together we're going to be fine. Just remember that we are in this together and you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Charlie told her.

"I know Charlie, but those photo's could show up anywhere Charlie. I don't want the entire world seeing them, there private," Zoey said into his neck. Charlie placed little kisses along her neck in an attempt to reassure her.

"I know baby I know. I never wanted anyone but us to have those photos either, but baby their out their now and all we can do is deal with it to the best of our ability" Charlie told her.

The pair were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't realized that Mrs. Bartlet and the president had stopped arguing to watch them.

"Excuse me Mr. President, I was told you wanted to see me?" CJ asked sticking her head into the oval office.

"Come in CJ there's something that we need to bring you in on something" Abbey said waving her into the office.

"What's going on?" CJ asked curiously.

"Zoey's dorm room was broken into and some photo's were taken. Zoey has told us what the photos contain and it's possible that they'll cause a problem" Jed explained. At this Zoey looked up shocked and stood up throwing off Charlie's arms.

"Is that all you care about? I am so sorry that I've caused problems for your precious presidency dad – " Zoey exclaimed.

"Zoey –" Charlie began

"No Charlie don't get into this"

"Don't get into this? Zoey it's possible that these photo's could end up on the internet and then every guy in the damm world will get to see a side of you that only I should get the honor of seeing. Don't tell me to not get into this Zoey" Charlie told her firmly gripping her by the waist to stop her from moving away from him.

"Yeah this could cause problems for the presidency but I couldn't give a damm about that. I give a damm about those photos because I don't want the entire world to see that side of you. I don't want to share that side of you with anyone. You said yourself that those photos were for our private use Zoey" Charlie added reaching up to cup her face so that she would look at him.

"What type of photo's were they? Do you have copies of them Charlie, so we know what we're dealing with?" CJ asked interrupting them.

"They'd posed naked" the president spat out before stalking towards his desk and sitting down.

"The shots were from waist upwards, all you see is her bare back" Charlie spat, not caring that he was talking to the president of the United States, his boss. Charlie wasn't going to let him talk like that about Zoey. The president stared in shock at Charlie's words and tone.

"Do you have any copies of the photo's Charlie?" Abbey Bartlet asked interrupting her husbands attempt to tell Charlie off.

"Yeah I do" Charlie said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and flipping it open. He took out two photos, one of Zoey on her own and one of the two of them. The photo of Zoey on her own saw Zoey from waist upward with her back towards the camera and looking over her shoulder at the camera smiling. Her reddish blonde hair falling down her bare back.

The second photo was of the two of them. Again it showed them from waist upwards, Zoey sat half in front of Charlie with her back to the camera. Charlie faced the camera but was looking at Zoey; his right hand had wrapped round her and was placed on her back. The difference in their skin colour stood out where his hand rested on her back and then again when her right hand rested on his bare chest. The two looked at each other with their heads bent towards each other and their noses barely touching. The photo gave the impression of intimacy and romance in the way that they were looking and holding each other.

"Wow, where exactly did you get them done?" CJ exclaimed when Charlie had given her the photos.

"My friend Jordana is a photo student at Georgetown. She has a dark room in her apartment so these photos haven't been seen by anyone other then Jordana and the two of us" Charlie explained. Zoey stepped up beside Charlie and slipped her hand into his. Charlie squeezed her hand softly.

"Jed look at these photo's, they're not as bad as your outburst would warrant" Abbey said firmly, daring her husband not to do what she said.

"Sir what can we do about this? What do we about finding whoever broke in to the room?" Charlie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Stolen photos

"The secret service are coordinating with the local police. They are going through the processes. Lets just hope they find who ever did this before those photos reach the press" The president told him roughly.

"What made the two of you decide to even consider have these photos done in the first place?" The president asked roughly.

"It was my idea dad. I wanted a photo of the two of us together. I got the idea one morning when Charlie was still asleep. The contrast in our skin colours looked great and I suggested it to Charlie when he woke up that it would make a great photo. Thats when he told me his friend is a photographer and I asked him to arrange it for us" Zoey said softly, when she finished speaking she turned and hid her face in Charlie's shoulder. Charlie responded by wraping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

The president studied his daughter, he could tell that she was close to tears again. He knew his anger had upset her but he didn't know how else to react to the photos.

"Excuse me Mr President, Ron butterfield is here for you" Mrs Landingham said interrupting the silence.

"Send him in please" The president told her.

Mrs Landingham disappeared the President's security chief walked in confidently.

"Ron what's going on?" The president asked him.

"The police think that they've found who broke into Zoey's dorm room, they are about to execute search warrants now. We'll know within about two hours whether the place their searching is the right place" he reports.

"I suppose thats a good thing" The president mutters. A cell phone rings and everyone but the president looks at their phones, Charlie however hits a button on his phone and brings it to his ear.

"Hello. I've been better, how about you? You have got to be kidding me. I gotta go and ring James. To crash the site. Oh you did that already. Alright thanks man I owe you one. Okay you got it, we'll set that up this weekend. Yeah thanks for that Derek. Alright talk to you later" Charlie said into the phone. When Charlie ended the phonecall he leant down to press a short kiss on Zoey's lips.

"Please tell me that was good news?" Zoey asked softly.

"Yes and no. No, the photos found their way to the internet -" Charlie started

"Oh no" Zoey moaned pushing her face back into his chest.

"Baby calm down. Derek already rang James and got him to crash the website and any other site thats linked to the site. James is tracing the website to see who's running it, he'll have an address for us soon. So who ever put those photos on the web obviously took them from your dorm room and then they can be caught. This is a good thing, it means we're closer to getting these photos back" Charlie explained.

"Charlie how is it your friend knew the photos were online?" The president asked.

"My friend Bree is a journalist, she does a web search for Zoey and I every few days to see whats being put out there about us. She found the photos and rang Derek who did what I would have done, she rang him instead of me directly because she keeps losing my new mobile number" Charlie explained.

"Charlie this friend of yours, the address his getting is what?" Ron asked.

"It'll be an actual address, it'll be the person who actually put the photo's up on website" Charlie answered.

"This James is trust worthy?" The president asked.

"Yeah, we can trust him" Charlie told him.

"So we just wait for him to ring back with an address then?" Zoey asked softly.

"Yeah" Charlie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but things have come up. This isn't the last chapter it'll take a different direction after this chapter though. Let me know what you think.

"Charlie what makes this guy trust worthy?" the President asked

"I've known this guy since we were toddlers; he will do what he can to help me. He won't turn against me" Charlie said roughly. Charlie's mobile phone rang again and he quickly answered it.

"Okay… Yeah I got it thanks… Yeah I'll talk to you later" Charlie snapped the phone shut and took a pen and notebook out of his pocket. He wrote an address down and then tore the page out of the notebook and handed it to Ron.

Before he could say anything to Ron, Charlie's phone started ringing again. After looking at the caller id he let out a curse and stepped back away from the group.

"Matt how are you…I'm fine… how did you? Okay I understand that… Listen Matt I've already heard this from the president…. But feel free to give it again…. I'm sorry Matt but you think I wanted these photos to get out…. Seriously you think I wanted anyone else to see those photos'….Yeah Matt I understand that…. Seriously I've been through this already…. Can we at least talk about this later please…Okay thanks… Yes Matt I'll be there…. Goodbye" Charlie snapped the phone shut roughly and shoved it back into his pocket.

"What was that Charlie?" Abbey asked concern in her voice.

"That was my godfather deciding to kick my butt for getting these photo's done but thankfully he's decided that his willing to wait until tonight and kick my butt in person" Charlie answered dryly. "Actually I'm surprised that I haven't gotten more calls" Charlie mumbled.

"Who else are you expecting phone calls from?" The president asked.

"Well for one I'm surprised that Derek's mother Marie hasn't rang, she's helped me out with Deanna since mum died. Then of course there's Eleanor but since she hasn't rang it means Derek hasn't called and told her what's going on" Charlie answered.

"My older daughter Eleanor?" The president asked

"Yeah, she's been dating Derek for the past year or so" Zoey supplied for Charlie.

"Charlie that address you gave me matched the address of the house that the police searched, they arrested two suspects one actually confessed to breaking into Zoey's dorm room" Ron said interrupting them.

"Ron who were they?" Abbey asked.

"They are white supremacists, early reports are that the idea of breaking into the room and put photo's on the web in hope of they'd embarrass Charlie and Zoey into breaking up" Ron answered.

"That sounds like a plan that would have worked" Charlie said sarcastically.

"The police have confiscated all computers in the house and are delivering them to our office so that we can trace where they put the photos" Ron reported.

"Oh thank god" Zoey exclaimed. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Zoey to him.

"So basically they've got who took the photos" Zoey asked nervously

"Yeah that's what they mean honey" Abbey said.


End file.
